sleeping arrangements
by mrs robert crawley
Summary: Set in S4 Episode1 when mary gets the letter from sybil and discovers that she and branson are coming for her wedding. this story is how robert feels about it. I've been reading cobert for a while and love them this is my first story. Enjoy! Xxx


Robert and Cora lay next to each other in their bed, with books in front of them but both staring blankly at the page. Cora knew Robert was angry about Branson coming to stay. Robert knew Cora was annoyed that he was angry. But the chauffeur was to sleep and dine under his roof with his youngest daughter no less! How could he not be angry? But what Robert was most angry about was the fact that 'the chauffeur' was the cause of the silence between himself and Cora. They had lost too much time together already. Yes, everything was ok now, but even this fight could lead to another wedge between them, another night spent apart. Robert thought of his nights spent in his cold dressing room. The ones spent at the furthest side of the bed away from his beloved as possible. Not daring to touch her, even though all he wanted to do was hold her. As Robert thought of these nights, he gazed at his wife, his Cora. Tears nearly poured down his face as he recalled lost time, they would never get back. His book now long forgotten fell on his lap. He could most definitely NOT spend another night apart from her. Another night so close to her but so far away. Another night not being able to hold her in his arms and bury his face in her hair. No. He refuses to do anything tonight other than be with HIS wife. But still, the silence was there, and it was deafening. He had to break it, the tension was so thick it was almost painful and Robert had to stop that.

"Matthews new car is an exquisite machine" Robert couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Pathetic attempt of breaking the ice and getting her to look at you, you fool. He thought to himself bitterly. "Really Robert, you can't think of anything else to say?" Finally. She looked at him. He could see that she was surprised to see that he was turned into her, looking at her intensely. "Well Cora, I don't understand why you are so mad. I simply do not want him here, under our roof." "He has been under our roof before darling." Cora pointed out, exasperated. "Not upstairs, and not with my baby girl!" Robert let the words slip without thinking. Great, now shell know that you just don't want them sleeping together and call you a foolish child. Now shell never wrap her arms around you again. Robert cursed himself for letting the words slip. "I mean... Its just.." He tried to correct himself but desperately failed.

"Oh, Robert, you don't want them to sleep in the same room. Now I understand, darling why didn't you just say this earlier? But just so you know, its not going to happen, knowing Sybil, if she wants to share her bed with him, she will." Robert was relieved that she understood and didn't shout at him. But she didn't agree! "Really Cora! Was there any need for that kind of vulgarity!? If he must come here. He shall sleep in the batchelor's corridor, and that is final! He's lucky that he's not sleeping in the attics with the other servants" Robert exclaimed loudly while throwing his hands in the air. He was now red and the fact that Cora was smiling at him made it worse. She's laughing at me, im a sort of amusement for my own wife! "He will not, Robert, I understand why you are uncomfortable. But, darling, she is already pregnant and I won't let you keep them apart. Don't you remember when my father made us sleep separately when we visited America?" Cora points out softly, trying to make him see sense. Obviously this made the affect she had wanted, as his face softened when his mind went back to younger times.

Robert looked at her tenderly and said, "That was different darling. I did not know America and I hate being in foreign lands, so when your father caught me in the hall, going into your room, it was just a misunderstanding." he tried and failed to bluff it. Another lame exuse to what they were both thinking. "oh darling! Do you really think me so naïve?! We both know you were in the hall because you were scared of being alone in a different house and you just wanted to be near me." Cora smiled up at him the easy banter they had before the war suddenly became easy again. Robert knew she was now teasing him. Fine, he thought to himself, two can play that game. "But, my dear. If my memory serves me correctly, after I was banishes from the very dark, very cold hallway outside of your room. I recall a certain someone slipping into bed beside me complaing of being afraid of rain" Robert said the last bit sceptically and with eyebrows raised.

He leaned a little bit closer and opened his hand on the bed for her to take. I know we're just teasing now. But please take my hand. Don't reject me. Hold my heart and my hand and melt this wall between us. Please, Cora, come back to me. Although his words held a joking quality, Cora sensed that they had a deeper meaning. She saw his hand lying on the bed and took it in both of hers. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed each finger tip. " I wasn't afraid of the rain, you got me there darling. But... I ... couldn't... sleep... without... you." Cora said as she proceeded to kiss the inside of his palm. Robert was speechless. His mouth hung open and all his previous doubts melted away. She feels the same. She needs me near to her aswell. She missed me holding her as much as I did. Oh I am a stupid, stupid man." Robert finally stopped gaping at her and kissed her on the lips. Cora was surprised at first but then gave a silent prayer thanking the one who showed her husband backed to her. She opened her mouth, giving his tongue entry. Their tongues danced together, exploring each others mouths as if it was the first time. Cora wrapped her arms around his neck, it was awkward because they were still lying beside each other in bed. She didn't care. She tickled the salt and pepper curls at the base of his neck lightly. When he tried to break the kiss, she pulled him closer and wrapped her right leg around his left. But apparently air is essential to breathe so they had to break apart. Robert had a dazed look and his eyes shone with... desire? No, Cora decided it wasn't desire or mirth but... love. She smiled sheepishly at him and he grinned back, panting. Oh my god. Wow. Was all that Robert could think. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Cora, I know I don't say it as much as I ought to. But, I love you. So much." she kissed him again, in response. "And I love you. Always. I love lying her with you, holding your hand. Sleeping with you next to me. Please don't deny Sybil that. Just let them be. And plus, if Mary and Matthew will be married also. Breakfast could be pushed back later..." Robert could not not see the upside of this at all. "How would that benefit me at all?" his brows creased in confusion. "oh darling, think about it. If breakfast isn't until later then we will be able to... You know, 'sleep in' without questions being asked.." Cora waited for him to click. Finally he did and his face lit up. This time, with desire. "Really Cora, well then do what you want with sleeping arrangements and breakfast arrangements. As long as I get to stay with you." he kissed her again and she immediately deapend the kiss. "Always, you can always stay with me." Cora whispered between kisses, lying back and pulling him with her, they showed each other just how much they loved each other that night. In the morning, lord and lady Grantham were a hour late to breakfast. But no questions were asked as the walls of downton abbey are very thin. And no one was under any illusion that the masters of the house just 'slept in' though, everyone was extremely happy to continue thinking that.


End file.
